Talk:People's Democratic Socialist Republic of Mexico/@comment-24446205-20171109022534
Mazatlan, 7 Weeks ago In a poor section of the city, 2 brothers walk down the sidewalk. They walk into the drug store on the corner. Inside, they walk in on a robbery. The robbers finish and run out, and the brothers stand there for a minute, stunned. Then they run out of the store, but its too late, the police are already there. They pull out batons and start beating the two harshly. -Excerpt from Diary, Natanael Salazar, 12 September 2017, 3 days after the incident- "I woke up in a dark and disgusting prison cell. My entire body was in pain, a deep, dull pain, felt down in my bones. I wiped the blood from my eyes, and and saw him. My dearest brother, lying in a heap near the door. I tried to stand, but collapsed. My legs were broken. F*ck. I moved again, this time crawling, and made it to Roberto’s body. He was covered in blood, and there was a pool around him. I checked for a pulse, it was weak, but there. As I held him in my arms, he made me promise to protect Sonya and Mother. As he died, I swore I would avenge him. I held him and wept until the guards came. They threw in the men who robbed the store, then grabbed me, dragged me out of the cell, carried me outside, and threw me in the street. It took me all night to get home.” Following the event, all of Natanael’s friends and family, many of whom have lost their loved ones as well, come by to comfort him and his mother and sister. Natanael only gets more set on revenge, and begins planning something, an act that will forever shape the history of Mexico... Present Day For the last 7 weeks, Natanael Salazar has rallied thousands of people, giving voice to a group that felt utterly powerless against the corruption of their government. Protests have raged on throughout Mexican territory, sometimes turning violent, but today is an important day. A massive united protest across all of Mexico and her territory has been staged, with nearly a million people involved, ready to storm their local government buildings, and force them to change. As the protest begins, the police attempt to use tear gas and batons to stop the protesters. This merely enrages them, and some in their ranks call for them to charge the police lines. Some brave protesters even grab canisters of tear gas, and throw them back in a brazen act of defiance. The protests begin turning into riots, and many of the rioters are armed. Mexico City The rioters with guns begin shooting at the police guarding the palace, prompting the police to start mowing down the front lines. This just incites more violence, as swarms of rioters overwhelm the guards, and storm the buildings. As they kill more of the defending forces, they pick up weapons off the corpses, fighting their way into the presidential chamber. The president’s personal guards do their best, but are cut down within seconds. The horde of people descends upon the president, and when it clears, all that remains is a bloody, unrecognizable mess in the remnants of a dark suit. Natanael Salazar walks in behind the protesters. He looks around and realizes that his dream is well on its way to being complete. As the remainder of the building is cleaned out by his “militia”, Salazar decides to make a speech on public television. -Transcript of Salazar Speech 30 October 2017- “People of Mexico! Long have we suffered under the iron fist of corruption, and today, that corruption is shattered! As I stand here before you today, the last remnants of the former government are being rooted out. No more shall our children be beaten to death in the jails, no more shall they be charged with crimes they did not commit, no more shall they lay in the streets, broken and bloodied, because they were in the wrong place at the wrong time! We are a united country, and from now on, we will control our own fate! Everyone will contribute in their own way, to ensure a better mexico. No more gangs running the streets, no more police turning a deaf ear to our daughters cries, as criminals rape them. We must create a new Mexico, a Mexico of tomorrow, one that we are proud to be a part of, one our grandchildren will love, one where corruption is a thing of the past! We will make Mexico a country for the people, not just a country for the wealthy! I stand here before you today not as your master, but as one of you. Together, we will rebuild our once great country into a great liberating force, and we will bring an end to corruption! Let our enemies know true fear as we prepare to destroy them! Long live the people! Long live Mexico! Long live equality!” With the government effectively gone, and the majority of the military supporting the new uprising, all that remains is to clean up the remaining resistance. What remains of Federal Forces fight back fiercely, but are ultimately overwhelmed. As the resistance forces are pushed back, those that survive and evade capture end up outside the cities, being chased across the desert. As of now the resistance forces are scattered across the country, quite disorganized, with minimal equipment.